


Of Blood and Betrayal

by NerdyHuntress



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyHuntress/pseuds/NerdyHuntress
Summary: She's a vampire hunter making a buck. He's a supernatural creature who's been alone for centuries. Together, they make quite a duo bent on taking down an evil corporation.Written for Captain Swan Supernatural Summer. Vampire!Killian and VampireHunter! Emma





	1. Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here’s my Captain Swan Supernatural Summer fanfic! Special thanks again to @kmomof4 and @cssns for creating this project! I’m so glad that our fandom can still stay active after the show’s ended.
> 
> Without further ado, here’s my story! 
> 
> (Rated M; you have been warned!)

Emma Swan looked in the mirror once more before heading out. 

It was probably overkill to dress up as one of the dancers. But women weren’t often clients of The Bloodsucker, a well-known haunt of male vampires. She was dressed in the skimpiest costume she had ever seen. Donning a red satin bra that showed off her ample cleavage and a matching lace skirt, she hoped to seduce her guy.

The club’s music pounded with every step she took in her stiletto heels. Infiltrating the place wasn’t the trouble; she has her connections. The problem was how to take the guy in. Normally, she would seduce the guy into having a drink (or many) and let him take her to his place, spending a night of pleasure. It was no secret that these creatures had a high-sex drive and very erotic fantasies. Once asleep, she would drug him and take him back to the agency. It’s no wonder why they all call her a femme fatale.

Emma Swan’s a vampire hunter of Gold Inc. and right now, there’s a perp to take in.

He sat in a dark corner, drinking rum. Clad in a dark navy suit, he looked quite dashing. His blue eyes complimented his navy suit as he sat there, quietly observing his surroundings. At first glance, he didn’t look as dangerous as they said. He looked quite dashing and dignified. But when he opened his mouth to sip his drink, Emma could see the sharp glint of his fangs. 

Many had attempted to bring him in for his crimes, but all had failed. It was up to her now and she had everything planned out.

Sauntering her way there, she pretended not to notice as his eyes raked over her. Even in the dim lighting, she could see his expression and he certainly enjoyed what he was seeing. The music took on a provocative tone; she swayed her hips to the beat and enjoyed how his gaze never left hers. His eyes dropped to her bosom and he licked his lips, exposing his sharp fangs; he definitely enjoyed what he was seeing.

“Care for a dance, sir?” she said in a sultry voice.

“That depends,” he whispered. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he had a British accent; it made him far more attractive than before. “Will you have a drink with me?”

“I don’t usually drink with my clients,” she said in a low voice.

“Perhaps you should try something new, darling,” he replied, pouring her a shot.

Emma figured she could indulge him. After all, there was plenty of time to get him where she wanted him. Clinking their glasses together, she gulped down the shot, feeling its burn down her throat.

“What’s your name? I haven’t seen you here before,” he said curiously, eyes scanning every inch of her body. She resisted the urge to shiver; he made her feel far more naked and vulnerable than she was.

“Swan,” she said, thinking quickly; granted, it was her last name, but he would probably think it was just a stage name. “Yours?”

“I don’t give my name to strippers,” he said plainly, taking another shot of rum. “Helps me protect my….privacy.”

“Speaking of privacy,” she said alluringly, putting a hand on her arm. “How about a dance?”

He grinned wolfishly, watching her stand up and offer her hand.

“It’s a deal.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________

The velvet room, a much more private setting, was quieter than the main floor. In fact, with the emptiness of it, the silence felt deafening. Emma led him to the couch where he seated himself patiently and arched a brow; damn, he looked so attractive when he did that.

“No touching,” she reminded him.

“As you wish, milady,” he replied with a cocky grin.

She rolled her eyes and turned on the music. Instead of blasting a loud rhythm, it was a slow and erotic beat that definitely fit their mood. Emma looked back at her client, finding him waiting patiently. His blue eyes bore into her, an unwavering gaze that made her nervous for what she was about to do. Hell, she’d done it many times before. Why was this time any different?

Pushing away those intrusive thoughts, she rolled back her shoulders and swayed her hips to the beat. His eyes traveled further down her body; she didn’t miss his subsequent gulp when she began roaming her hands over her body. She cupped her breasts, feeling her nipples harden in the sheer bra. Emma threw her head back, her golden curls cascading across her shoulders. She made sure that he got a good view of her ass as she moved her body to the music.

“Bloody hell,” he whispered, staring at her like she was a heavenly gift.

Emma noted the bulge in his pants and smiled. Most men didn’t even begin to get hard with a simple dance. This was good; he was absolute putty in his hands and she would use that to her advantage. She tore her gaze away from his growing erection and walked up to him. She could feel his breath against her exposed skin and leaned forward so he could get closer look down her cleavage.

“Last warning,” she said. “No touching.”

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but his voice dropped to a groan once she straddled him. Her warm, wet heat was just inches away from his crotch and he definitely sensed it, judging from his reaction. She rubbed her body sensously against him, feeling his firm figure. She pushed her golden locks over her shoulder and started moving faster, feeling him grow harder.

He growled when she stood up, pulling away from his body. But his reaction was replaced with an even deeper groan when she turned and began rubbing her toned ass against his crotch. Moving her hips sinuously, she sighed and moved faster, enjoying his struggle to remain as quiet as possible.

“Make all the noise you want. It’s just us in here. You and me,” she said.

“Aye,” he said in a strangled voice.

She continued her seductive actions and stilled her body, long after the music finally ended. Her hands remained on his shoulders. As her gaze met his, she could tell he knew that she wanted more. Alas, their time together was up and she probably should get his number or contact information. Otherwise, he would slip right through her grasp.

“Do you….I know it’s quite impetuous of me, but do you wish to spend the night with me?”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. This was more than she could have asked for. She knew the penthouse Killian Jones lived at and while asleep, she could gather intel on him. Perhaps he would have some incriminating documents hidden or solid evidence, admitting his crimes. How could she pass up such an opportunity?

“Of course….let me just, er, finish my shift up. Meet you outside in an hour?”

He winked, kissing her hand. “It’s a date.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

Emma Swan stepped into his apartment, gaping at every inch of his living room. Windows ran from the floor to the ceiling; the entire skyline of New York City could be seen, glowing in the night. His living room was furnished extensively and polished to a gleam. Decorated with a nautical theme, the room’s dim lighting exuded a sense of mystery. Emma examined an intricately decorated vase on a pedestal.

“You live here?” she said incredulously.

“Alas, it’s only one of my many domiciles. I take it you’re impressed?”

“Uh huh,” she said, gazing at everything she could see, hoping such details would come in handy later when she reported back to her boss.

“Love, would you….care to accompany me to the bedroom?” he said, trying to get her attention.

“Right, right,” she said, allowing him to lead her down the hall. “Sorry, I just live in a really small studio apartment and I couldn’t believe all this stuff. Do you sleep in a coffin?”

“Of course not!” he said, looking affronted at her comment. “That’s only for a select few of us.”

“Ok, ok. I didn’t mean to be….vampire-cist or anything,” she said, grinning.

He led her into his bedroom; Emma was unsurprised to see how clean and well-organized everything was. But it didn’t look like anything special for a vampire. Just a four-poster bed with curtains and black velvet sheets.

“If you’re still in the mood, Swan, I have another room that might be more fitting to our….date tonight,” he said with a wink.

“Sure,” she said, allowing herself to be led to another room, which he had to unlock with a key. He winked at her once more before opening the door, gesturing for her to go in first. She entered brazenly, unprepared for what she was about to see.

It was a sex dungeon. Or a sex room, really. Despite the dim lighting, she could see the impressive whips and chains that decorated the dark walls. A bed with blood-red curtains and sheets stood against the wall with a treasure chest at the end. Assorted furniture (no doubt meant for pleasures and tortures) were scattered across the room. In the corner, a mahogany cabinet’s doors were open, revealing erotic costumes and lacy lingerie.

“Wow, you….really went all out,” Emma said, finding it difficult to stare in one place.

“Startling, isn’t it? I do hope you get used to it,” Killian said sensually as he unlocked the treasure chest at the foot of the bed.

“Are you….expecting me to come back?” Emma asked, her voice growing higher.

“Well, I certainly hope do,” he said, grinning wolfishly. “You look like a tough lass. An adventurous one too, I’d say.”

She looked in his hand, eyes widening when she realized what he was holding. Handcuffs and a blindfold.

A shiver ran through her as he licked his lips, ogling every inch of her. His fangs shone in the scant light of the room.Though she was dressed in a sweater and tight jeans, she felt vulnerable and naked under his gaze. Nevertheless, even if she had to play the part, it didn’t mean she wasn’t going to enjoy it. Especially with a vampire as attractive as him. She would never forget this conquest of hers.

“Well, you’re definitely right,” she replied, grasping the collar of his shirt and bringing him in for a kiss. He was caught off-guard, but he responded with equal enthusiasm. She could feel a low growl of pleasure in his throat as he drew her closer. With all the vampires she had kissed, never had she encountered one with such alacrity. His fangs nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled away, suddenly looking a tad uneasy.

“Love, I….I wish to drink from you. When you climax, of course. That’s when your blood will be the most luscious. Is that alright?”

“Wow, a vampire who asks for permission,” she joked, deftly taking off her sweater. “Yeah, sure. Go for it.”

She didn’t miss his gulp as he gazed at her breasts encased in white lace.

“As you wish, my dear.”

Before she could gasp, he swept her up in his arms and deposited her on the bed. He quickly took off her jeans and shoes, revealing panties that matched her bra.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, inhaling her scent.

Emma gasped. It had been a long time since she had bedded a man who was willing to go down on her. The vampire knelt between her legs, finding her core as wet and ready as he expected. He ran his tongue over her soaked folds, enjoying the squeals that came out of her mouth as he continued with his devotion. Then, he abruptly stopped.

“What the hell?” Emma gasped, wishing for him to continue.

“It just remembered,” he said with a wolfish grin. “Do you enjoy being tied up?”

“Oh hell yes,” she whispered, “Please.”

He wasted no time, getting the handcuffs from atop the chest. Her hands were cuffed to the headboard and she suddenly regretted asking him to do this. Wasn’t she supposed to bring him in? She allowed herself to relax, remembering that she’d been in tougher binds than this. Handcuffs were nothing; she could get out of them in a cinch. 

He blindfolded her too, leaving her completely at his mercy and removed her bra, gently squeezing her nipples. Without wasting a second, he plunged himself into her wet heat, causing her to moan. She hadn’t expected him to be this ready for her, but she supposed it was the vampire in him. He thrusted quickly, his cock much bigger than the average man. Of course, he wasn’t a man…

“Are you enjoying this, love?” he asked.

“Yes, yes….just don’t stop,” she said, wishing she could touch him.

“Make all the noise you want. It’s just us in here. You and me,” he whispered into her ear.

She moaned and felt her climax approaching, spurred by his powerful thrusts. Their chests pressed up against each other and she enjoyed the feeling of his chest hair against hers.

Without a moment’s pause, he sunk his fangs into her neck. Emma yelped in surprise, but found the sensations to be pleasant. It wasn’t her first time with a vampire, so she knew what to expect. 

He drank from her slowly, savoring the taste of her blood and whispering praises of her body’s sweetness. The pleasure of his ministrations triggered her orgasm as she gasped and writhed under him.

After she relaxed from her orgasm, it suddenly dawned on her that he hadn’t climaxed yet. She so wished she could reach down and stroke his cock, giving him his release too, but her hands remained firmly tied. Being at his mercy made her feel more aroused, especially not being able to see or touch him.

It took her a moment to realize she was blacking out; he probably was feeding on her for too long. Her breathing became labored and struggled to say something, but she felt herself drifting off and losing consciousness.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________

When she woke, she was revealed to see that the blindfold had been taken off. Unfortunately, her hands were still cuffed to the bed. She felt a bandage on her neck and her heart warmed at the thought of him cleaning up her wound. Never had a vampire done that for her.

Killian walked into the room, but didn’t make eye contact with her. His demeanor had changed to an icy cold one. She could even feel it from where she was lying in bed. He was so salacious before and this change was odd.

“Hey, uh….could you let me out?” she said, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

He reached into his pocket and took out his phone, showing her profile on Gold Inc’s website. Her heart skipped a beat.

“Now why would do that….Emma Swan?”


	2. The Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and reviews, everyone! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I promise to update every week from now on. 
> 
> Thank you again for all your support! I really appreciate it :)

“Now why would I do that….Emma Swan?”

As Emma struggled for words, Killian sat on the edge of the bed. She could almost feel the quiet rage simmering beneath him. She forced herself to stay calm, but it was hard to do that when at the mercy of a vampire.

“I don’t know what you’re - ”

“Ah, don’t start with the lies now,” he said, leaning closer so that their faces were inches apart. “Tell me the truth, love. Why are you here?”

She could feel the warmth rekindling between her legs as she recalled how amazing last night was. Emma pondered whether or not she should seduce him into another round, but she quickly concluded that she really shouldn’t. He wanted answers. And she had to give them now.

As he pulled away from her, she struggled to sit up, which wasn’t easy with her hands cuffed to the headboard. 

“Well, I am a vampire hunter and I was sent to capture you,” she said, meeting his eyes and relieved to find him nodding.

“Understandable. Go on,” Killian replied, crossing his arms.

“You’ve committed some serious crimes, Killian Jones,” she said daringly, with an unapproving frown. “Draining people of their blood, mostly women. Even killing some.”

“And who, pray tell, have I killed?” he asked, raising his eyebrow.

Emma paused, looking down at the bed, rather than at him. She didn’t trust herself to speak clearly when he looked so sinfully attractive with his eyebrow raised.

“My boss has informed me that you murdered his ex-wife, Milah. There wasn’t enough evidence to pin it on you. Otherwise, he would’ve taken you straight to court.”

Killian’s demeanor suddenly changed at the mention of her name. Instead of looking furious, he appeared downright upset, which confused her so much. She wondered if he regretted his crime or if he even did it in the first place. She wished she went over the case file before setting out to capture him. 

“Anything else you wish to accuse me of?” he asked, eyes trained on her face. 

“Nothing else specific. Just multiple counts of murder, but….it really all sounds like vampire bias now,” she said truthfully. “I’m sorry, but I still have orders to capture you. When they take you to court, you can explain - ”

“Are you daft? I could never win a case,” he said, voice raising and causing her to flinch. “Gold has far more money and influence than me.”

Silence grew between them while he went to the window and opened it, letting in some fresh air. Emma sighed and fidgeted with handcuffs. She had a bobby pin in her hair, but it had fallen out during their amorous activities of last night. Otherwise, she would have picked the lock in a second. 

“Did you know her? Milah?” Emma asked softly, hoping to start a civilized conversation with him (which was odd, considering her lack of clothing and confinement)

Killian’s features became much happier as he spoke, “I loved Milah. She left Gold to be with me, but once he found out, he was enraged at the thought of his wife with a vampire. So he murdered her in cold blood, stabbed her right through the heart.”

Emma felt her heart drop, as if she had just been doused in cold ice water. A slight breeze came through the window, raising goosebumps on her arms and making her shiver. But after thinking it over, she nodded, sensing that he wished to tell someone these stories a long time ago. Unfortunately, she suspected no one believed him, especially since he was a vampire.

“You believe me? A bloodsucking, murderous vampire? Without any proof?” Killian asked incredulously.

“I’m really good at knowing when someone is lying to me,” she said proudly. “It’s like having a built-in lie detector. Really comes in handy for cases where I have to capture vamp….uh, people.”

“So….are you going to let me go?” she said, gesturing to her cuffs. “I have places to be.”

“And how do I know you’re not going to knock me out or try to dispatch me?” he said with a scoff. “Let me ask you something, love, do you trust me?”

Emma considered his words as he came closer to her; she could feel his breath on her and his eyes scanning her. Their cobalt blue reminded her of the ocean and getting lost in the tumultuous waves. It brought back memories of previous foster families, of vacations she spent with them, but eventually, they left her like everyone did. Pushing down those ugly thoughts, she looked back at Killian with determination in her eyes. 

“Of course not….but I promise that I won’t hurt you,” she said earnestly, hoping he believed her words. “There’s nothing in it for me to capture you. Don’t you get it? I don’t blindly follow orders; I see the truth and then act upon it.”

Killian slowly nodded and after a terse moment, he procured a key from his pocket. Once he took away the cuffs, she rubbed her wrists, which beared red imprints from being tied up all night. 

“Now, love, I hope you have an appetite. I’ve made breakfast for you,” he said with a wink, his flirty demeanor returning.

Emma couldn’t hold in her giggle as she gestured to her naked body, “Uh, could you get me something to wear first?”

She felt oddly vulnerable as he leered at her lecherously, but she shoved aside those thoughts. They had sex last night, for goodness sakes. 

“Help yourself to whatever’s in the closet,” he said, pointing to the one with the erotic costumes and silk robes. “Afterwards, please grace me with your presence and meet me in the kitchen.”

He took her hand and kissed it, eyes still raking over her naked body. She rolled her eyes, finding his dual personality of gentleman and vampire fascinating, but strange. Once he left the room, she opened the closet and scanned her options. Corsets and lacy lingerie were definitely out, she mused, as she rifled through them. Most of them were red, unsurprisingly. She found a silk crimson robe which she figured would be perfect. Tightening the sash on her waist, she went to the kitchen.

A delicious scent wafted to her, making her stomach rumble in anticipation. She didn’t have dinner last night, being too preoccupied with capturing Killian, and she was starving now. 

Killian stood at the edge of the table, rearranging the plates. Clad in only leather pants, she resisted the urge to kiss him senseless. Never had she seen a vampire (or, hell, a man) who was so sinfully attractive. Focusing her attention on the food, she realized he had quite a talent for cooking too. Plates of pancakes and bacon were set on the table, along with a jug of orange juice. The platters of French toast and eggs looked so delicious, her stomach grumbled once more. How had he known exactly what she liked?

“Ah, the fair lady arrives. Be seated, milady,” he said, pulling out her chair for her.

She smiled and accepting the seat. He made it feel like an actual date, rather than breakfast after a night of passionate sex. She accepted his offers of food, vociferously stuffing her face. It was a habit difficult to break from foster care, but with her meager living, she sometimes didn’t know when she’d see food again. She knew he was watching her, no doubt surprised by her table manners, but she could hardly care. Perhaps it was him draining her blood, but Emma couldn’t remember the last time she was this hungry. 

After she finished eating, she carefully wiped her mouth on a napkin as he sipped a cup of coffee. 

“I find that most women are hungry after I….feed off them,” he said quietly, breaking the silence between them. 

Emma’s stomach churned at the thought of him romancing and making love to other women. She cast that thought aside, knowing it couldn’t be jealousy. He was a wanted criminal and she was a vampire hunter; there was no happy ending for a story like that.

“And how many women have you….fed and fucked?” she said, trying to keep the curiosity out of her tone.

It didn’t work. Killian adopted a gleeful look on his face as if his birthday had come early.

“Why? Are you jealous?” he said, smirking. “Don’t worry, love. I only have eyes for you now.”

Emma scoffed and turned her head away. She pulled another plate of pancakes toward her and began eating them too.

He continued, “Well, in my 394 years of life, it’s been hard to keep track of how many exactly.”

Emma paused in her eating, “Is that why you’re so rich? Years of acquired wealth?”

Killian nodded and stood up, “Pretty much. I was once a pirate too.”

Emma nearly choked on her last bite of pancakes, “What? Are you serious?”

“Centuries ago, love. I could tell you all sorts of stories if you’re interested….”

His voice trailed off, but she could sense the uneasiness in his tone. Despite all his smirking and teasing, she understood the loneliness in his voice. She doubted he had many friends and he probably had far too much tragedy in his life. A part of her realized they weren’t all that different. 

“I would love to, but….I have to get to work,” she explained, finishing her coffee and savoring the taste. The man really knew how to brew a cup of joe. “It’s almost nine o’clock. ”

Killian saw the time on the mantelpiece clock, “Swan, it’s 8:30. You can’t possibly go home, shower, dress, and make it in time.”

Emma frowned, “Then what else am I supposed to do?”

“Shower here,” he suggested. “I’ll go pick out some clothes for you.”

Emma laughed, “You can’t be serious. Why do you have women’s clothing just lying around in your fancy apartment?”

Killian scratched the back of his neck, face reddening. It suddenly occurred to her how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed.

“I might have been known to enjoy in role playing with my paramours. And a good gentleman always provides his women the correct attire.”

Her stomach churned again, “Uh, ok. I’ll just go shower then.”

He directed her to the shower and left to find her some clothing. She took off her robe and stepped into the glass doors. Blue lights turned on as water gushed from the ceiling’s faucets. She washed her hair and body as briskly as possible, wishing she could spend more time in such a luxurious shower. 

“Damn, he really is that rich,” she thought to herself.

After drying and brushing her hair, she went into the next bedroom. Killian had laid out a scarlet blouse and black pencil skirt. Once she dressed and inspected herself in the mirror, she realized just how low the neckline of her top was. Her cleavage was nearly on full display.

“Goddamnit, Killian,” she muttered to herself.

“What have I done now?” he asked.

She turned to find him leaning on the doorpost, smirking at the sight of her.

“Why, don’t you look lovely,” he said cheerfully. “Come, I’ll get you a taxi so you can get to work in time.”

Frowning at the sight of him, she picked up her purse and stalked out of the room, ignoring the look of confusion on his face.

As she made her way to the front door, she said, “Don’t bother. Hell, why are you being so kind to me? Making me breakfast and giving me clothes. You know I’m not going to kill you, right? And I work for a man who wants you dead. Doesn’t that make you angry?”

She turned and found him in a similar quiet rage that he had been in when she woke up. 

“Oh, make no mistake, love. I want Gold dead,” he said in a low voice. “But I want your help to do it.”

“Hang on, I’m not killing anyone,” she said, keeping the worry out of her voice. “I knew he was a creep from the start, but enough to commit murder? I don’t want to be as bad as him, but - ”

Killian nodded, “Exactly. Since you know the truth about him now, we could take him to court with enough evidence.”

“Yeah, right. Since when did any of us have legal experience?”

“I don’t, but a friend of mine does,” he said, offering his hand to her. “Emma, I could really use your help on this. You work for him, so you must know a great deal about him that could strengthen our case.”

She paused with her hand on the doorknob and finally said, “I’ll think about it.”

Opening the door and walking outside, she made her way to the elevator on his floor and pressed the down button. Once inside, she unclasped her purse to check if he had messed with her things while she was in the shower. Instead, she found his business card with his phone number and address on it. 

“Sneaky bastard.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Emma, Mr. Gold wants to see you in his office.”

Emma sighed and stood up from her chair, turning off her computer monitor, “Thanks, Mary Margaret.”

They walked away from the drab gray cubicles and towards the offices. The floor length windows of the 22nd floor gave Emma a lovely view of New York City’s busy activity. She followed Mary Margaret to the offices of higher level executives. 

“Are you still coming to dinner tomorrow night? With me and David?” she asked.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss that. Why?”

“You’ve just been busy these days. That’s all,” she said, smiling. “Just wanted to make sure.”

Though they were the same age as her, Emma couldn’t help feeling like Mary Margaret and David acted like parents to her. 

“What’s this about?” Emma asked once they reached his office.

“Not sure. He didn’t say anything,” she admitted, looking fearful for her. “Good luck!”

She stepped into Mr. Gold’s office, finding it as dreary as it always was. He was writing in a notebook, so engrossed in it, that he didn’t even bother to look at her. 

“Shut the door behind you, Ms. Swan.”

She did as he bid, heart pounding at the thought of what he would ask her. Emma knew she wasn’t a very good liar, but she hoped her skills had improved over the years.

“So….how did last night go?”

The erotic activities of last night came to mind first, nearly making her blush. But she focused on the story she fabricated on her drive to work. 

“Uh, I was unable to capture him. He escaped before I could bring him in….sorry,” she said sheepishly. “I’ll have a detailed report in by this afternoon.”

Mr. Gold’s eyes never left her face. Remembering what Killian had told her about Milah, a sudden fury filled her. A part of her wanted to rip him limb from limb, but she held herself back. Ever since she started her job, she always saw Gold as sneaky, one who kept too many secrets. Never did she imagine that he was capable of murder. With her instincts confirmed, she desperately wanted to do something about it. A plan formed in her head as she remembered she had Killian’s card in her purse….

“Are you sure about that, dearie?” he smirked, bringing her back to reality.

“Yes, that’s what happened. I’m sure of it,” she replied fiercely. “Is that all you wanted to ask me?”

He sat back in his chair, “Yes, Ms. Swan. Good day to you.”

“And you, Mr. Gold,” she said, relieved to be done with him.

Once she left his office, she let out a sigh of relief. Making her way back to her desk, she opened up her purse and rifled through it, finding Killian’s number. Adding the number to her contacts, she dialed it and cursed when it went straight to voicemail. She left a message, keeping her voice low so no one would hear her. 

“Killian? This is Emma. I’d like to talk to you about what you said before I left. Call me back, please.”


	3. Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all your reviews and kind words! You have no idea how happy they make me :) You're the ones who give me the inspiration to keep writing and I cannot do it without you all. I truly appreciate it.
> 
> Just a warning that this fic IS rated M. It does get kinky a bit here, so you have been warned. Without further ado, here's another chapter.

It took a couple days for Killian to reply back. She would never admit it to anyone, but she grew worried for him every passing day. A part of her feared that, as a wanted criminal (for crimes he hadn’t committed), he had a target on his back. Thoughts raced in her head about what could have happened to him, each idea as unlikely as the next. So when he called back and offered to cook dinner for the two of them the next night, Emma let out a sigh of relief.

She counted down the hours until it was time to head to his apartment (of course, Emma would never admit that either). Checking the address he had given, she took a taxi to his apartment building, excited by the prospect of having dinner with him. A part of her also hoped that she could stay the night. Granted, she considered it a slight possibility, especially after what had happened last night. 

The taxi dropped her off right in front of the apartment building. A fancy structure with dozens of floors, Emma Swan could never imagine having enough money to live there. Growing up in the foster system made her even more certain that she didn’t belong in such a fancy, swanky place. Upon arriving at the lobby, the building’s residents frowned once they caught sight of her.

Emma had changed into jeans, boots, and her favorite red leather jacket. She didn’t think his apartment building had a dress code, but apparently it was an unspoken rule to dress more impressively. Avoiding eye contact with those in her vicinity, she took the first available elevator to the 22nd floor and arrived there swiftly.

Walking briskly to his apartment door, she raised her hand to press the doorbell, but paused. She was a tad early and wondered if he would comment on that. He would, no doubt, use it as an excuse to flirt with her more. Brushing the thought aside, she rang the bell and patiently waited for him to open the door.

The door opened, bringing in the putrid smell of booze. Emma frowned and took a step back as the scent wafted into her senses. 

“About time! Why the hell are you - ?”

A second later, she gasped. For a moment, the guy at the door was a dead ringer for Killian Jones. However, his facial features were much lighter and less maintained. He wore a green scarf around his neck and looked very tired as he leaned against the doorframe, a bottle of beer in his hand. When he spoke, his voice had a similar accent to Killian’s. 

“Killian? Is this your girl? Quite gorgeous, ain’t she?” he said, his voice slurring as he leered at her lecherously. 

Killian’s voice rang out a second later. Emma caught sight of him in a suit and tie; she was relieved to see that he wasn’t drunk. He wore a white apron over his clothes and she was pleased that he was actually cooking for her. A night with a well-cooked meal would definitely put her in a better mood than the tense anxiety she had experienced for the past couple days. 

“Robin, where are your manners? Let her in,” Killian said irritably, crossing his arms.

Thankfully, Robin behaved as he asked and moved aside. She walked in, finding the apartment the same as always. A pleasant smell of spices and meats came from the kitchen and her stomach grumbled. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had cooked for her and she was finding his culinary skills one of his most attractive assets.

“Darling, I must apologize for my mate. His girlfriend kicked him out and he’s decided to crash here,” he explained, looking a little embarrassed. He blushed and looked absolutely adorable, especially when he began scratching the back of his neck. 

“It’s fine,” she said, hanging up her red leather jacket on the coat rack. “It was a little funny, actually.”

“Very rude, though,” Killian said, throwing Robin another pointed glance that he didn’t notice. His friend had deposited himself on the couch and began watching a soccer game on the TV. 

“Trust me, I’ve met guys way worse than him,” she assured Killian, taking a seat on the leather divan.

“Like that strip club you work at?” Killian reminded her, smirking.

It was her turn to blush. She was about to explain when Killian’s friend cut in. 

“You’re a stripper? Damn, Killian. You get all the good ones,” Robin said enviously, taking a swig of beer. 

“I’m not a stripper,” she said defensively. “That was just a cover so I could….well, you know.”

The oven dinged and she was grateful that she didn’t have to explain anymore, “Come on, love. Dinner’s ready.”

Their meal passed uneventfully. For a vampire, Killian really knew how to make a good steak: juicy and succulent. The creamy and flavorful mashed potatoes actually made her moan in delight, making him squirm. She was grateful that Robin had quieted down with his lewd comments. Instead, he chose to occasionally yell or curse at the television if his team made an error. Pretty soon, he was on the couch fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously. 

“So….you want to help me then?” Killian said at the end of their meal as he sipped his drink. 

“What are you drinking?” Emma asked curiously.

“Rum….and animal blood,” he said with a wink.

Emma wrinkled her nose, “Uh, ok….what do I have to do then?”

“I think we should arrange weekly meetings. My friend Belle works for a legal firm and has….experience with Gold,” he said, frowning. “Does that work with your schedule?”

“It’s alright. I’m usually free at nights, unless I’m working a case.”

Killian took out a notebook and began scribbling something. After he finished, he shoved it to her.

“I want you to write every detail you can about Gold. His habits, where he goes, who he talks to. Just anything you know.”

“I can do that,” Emma said, taking the notebook. “You know something strange? I’ve been in the elevator with him a couple times and I noticed he sometimes goes to the basement level. I wonder what’s down there?”

“A torture chamber for his enemies, no doubt,” Killian muttered darkly. “Disgusting bastard.”

“Hey, we don’t know for sure,” Emma reminded out. “I’ve also been meaning to ask….when Gold stabbed your Milah, was there any security footage? Any evidence that could point to him?”

Killian leaned back in his chair, face looking pensive and mournful. “Unfortunately, love, he stole them away from me. I don’t know how he did it, but they were gone the morning after he killed her.”

Emma stood abruptly, a thought forming in her head, “They must be in his safe. I’ve been in his office a dozen times and that thing’s always heavily locked.”

Killian frowned, taking in her words. “To steal that would be quite a challenge.”

“Leave it to me,” Emma said, grinning. “I have experience with thieving. I could get the tapes by the end of the week.”

Killian’s expression changed to a tone unfamiliar to Emma. It wasn’t until he spoke that she realized he was worried about her. Her heart filled with joy, for even if they didn’t know each other that well yet, she was impressed with how much he cared for her.

“Be careful, lass. Gold isn’t a merciful man. And I shudder to think what punishments he has in store for those who disobey him.”

“I’ll be alright,” she reassured him, polishing off her glass of wine. “What do we do now then?”

Killian slowly placed his hand on her thigh, gently stroking it. Emma felt herself grow wetter, just by his touch. 

“I might have….some ideas, love.”  
__________________________________________________________

After washing up the dishes, he drew her in for a passionate kiss that made her grow even more wetter with excitement. She jumped into his arms and he caught her as she put her legs around his waist. Carrying her through the hallways, she broke their kiss as she took in the sex room; it was the the same as it was when she had left. However, she noticed that he had placed a flogger and paddle on the silk bedspread. She released herself from his arms and walked over to the bed. 

“Cocky, are we?” she smirked, holding up the paddle.

“My assumption was correct, was it not?” Killian said lowly, voice growing sultrier by the second. 

Emma rolled her eyes, “Ok, fine. I do enjoy spanked. It does make for good foreplay.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” he said. Emma squealed as he grabbed her around the waist and bent her over the edge of the bed. Unbuttoning her jeans, he shoved them down her legs and grinned when he laid eyes on her lacy white panties.

“If I didn’t know any better, Emma, I would say you knew what to expect from our meeting tonight,” Killian said.

“Could you just get on with it?” Emma said exasperatedly.

She was rewarded with a harsh slap on her ass that caused her to jolt forward and gasp. She couldn’t remember the last time a guy had realized her kinks and read her like an open book. His superhuman strength made this kink of hers even more enticing. She shivered in excitement as he picked up the paddle.

“How many do you think you can take, love?”

She paused and thought; Emma wanted to impress him, but at the same time, she hadn’t done this in a long time. She trusted him not to go too far, but still couldn’t settle on a number. Seconds passed and she didn’t give an answer. Killian gave her another spank, making her yelp in alarm. His fingers sought out her warmth and groaned when he realized just how wet she was.

“For making me wait, I will add another ten spanks,” he growled into her ear. “Now, answer me.”

She grew more aroused as his voice became darker and more angry. “Ten, please.”

Killian rose up, “Twenty in total then. You remember our safe word from last time?”

She nodded and with that, he began spanking her. 

He held her tightly with one arm so that she wouldn’t move as much. He gave her the first ten in quick succession, leaving no room for thought as to who was in charge here. She grew even wetter with every hit, her arousal soaking her thighs. Emma tried to keep her voice down, hoping his walls weren’t paper thin, but she couldn’t help it. Every spank made her gasp and scream in pleasure. 

“Ten more left. I think I’ll spank you over my knee this time.”

“Oh yes,” she moaned, failing to keep the arousal out of her tone. 

Emma clenched her legs tightly, fighting off the urge to press her fingers to her wet heat. He sat on the bed and maneuvered her so she was in his lap. From this angle, she could feel his growing hardness and resisted the thought of taking him into her mouth. 

“Ready, love?”

She nodded and groaned in pleasure as he gave her the last ten spanks slower. His forearm rested upon the small of her back; he even teased a couple hits, causing her to flinch before he even touched her. He never hit the same place twice and varied the strength of each one. When he released her from his lap, she was at the very edge, desperate for an orgasm. 

“Swan, I have never seen a woman so soaked,” he said, lighting fingering her clit.

Emma moaned, “Can you just fuck me already?”

He wasted no time in divesting his own pants and shirt. She shoved her panties down her legs and laid her head down on the pillows. Killian drew her into a fiery kiss, making her melt into him. Emma could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh, just as aroused as she was. Right before he was about to penetrate her, he paused. 

“Love, I wish to bite you again….your blood is so delicious and enticing. Would you allow me the pleasure again?”

Emma nodded, “Yeah, yeah, just fuck me, Killian.”

She moaned passionately when he entered her and thrusted in deeply. She grabbed onto his shoulders, wanting him as close as possible. His chest brushed against her, making her pale nipples harden.

“You’re so big….I really love this,” she gasped, struggling to find words to describe how she felt. 

“I too, lass,” he grunted, pushing deeper into her.

It took only a couple more thrusts to bring her to orgasm. He bite down on her neck nearly a second after she started coming. Emma screamed in pleasure as she grabbed the back of his neck and urged him forward, giving him access to drink more. He wasted no time and the taste of her blood drove him to his own release too. 

Emma gasped as the last vestiges of her orgasm subsided. Despite achieving their releases, Killian was still drinking deeply from her, occasionally muttering praises for her blood. Unfortunately, even if he had fed from her before, she still felt herself passing out, falling into darkness. She heard him whisper her name as he withdrew from her throat, but she couldn’t speak. She drifted farther away….  
__________________________________________________________

The first thing Emma registered when she woke up was the cold.

It surprised her, for it was summer after all. She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head, finding an entire breakfast platter laid out for her. He had tucked her into another one of the bedrooms, probably one for guests. It looked bare and unused. 

“Love, you alright?”

Killian stood in the doorway, arms laden with blankets and hot water bottles. He looked fearful for her again, much like he had when she had suggested stealing the tapes from Gold. Her heart filled with joy again, for she couldn’t remember the last time someone had cared for her like this. 

“I think so,” Emma muttered, pressing a hand to her head. “I’m just a little cold and tired, that’s all.”

He came over to her and laid an extra blanket atop her body. Fussing over the state of her health, he put hot water bottles under her to bring up her body’s temperature. She wanted to tell him to stop, because the cynical side of her started placing those thoughts in her head again. He was just going to leave like all the others had. He wouldn’t really care for her once their work was over. 

“I’m ok, Killian. I should probably get to work.”

She made to get out of bed, but even swinging her legs to the edge of the bed made her feel woozy. Killian placed his hands on her shoulders and shifted her head back onto the pillows. Even if she wanted to resist, it would be difficult to. A vampire’s superhuman strength was unmatched by any supernatural creature. 

“Rest, darling,” he said softly, brushing her hair away from her face. “I’ll bring you coffee too. Dark roast?”

“Yeah,” she muttered, lying back down as he left the room. 

On second thought, she could definitely get used to this….however long it lasted.   
____________________________________________________________________

Emma went to work the next day and tried to go about her work normally. Mary Margaret, in particular, kept asking why she looked so pallid and tired, but she just brushed her concerns aside as she went to Gold’s office to deliver some copies of a case report. 

“Ah, Miss Swan. Thank you for those copies. Please file them in the right cabinet. I’ll be heading out to lunch.”

She frowned, but didn’t say a word as he left his office. Such a task was for his secretary, but since had fired the last couple, he waiting for next one. The guy certainly wasn’t good with people. 

Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized where she was. In Gold’s office. Alone.

Her eyes scanned the room carefully, hoping to catch a glimpse of a security camera. Surely he wouldn’t place one in his own room? She spotted one on his desk, disguised as a pencil sharpener. Smiling at the cleverness, she casually placed the copies right in its line of sight. She scanned the room once more, even the ceilings and cracks in the walls, but she couldn’t find any else. 

Heart pounding, she took out a hairpin from her braid as she made her way to the safe. Thankfully, it was composed of a series of simple locks, rather than a combination. That made this whole process much, much easier. Emma also took out plastic gloves from her pocket, so that she wouldn’t leave any fingerprints. Keeping her motions as silent as possible, she began picking the five locks of the case.

The first one was relatively easy to pick, a classic pin and tumblr lock. The next two were a bit more difficult, costing her a couple more valuable minutes, but she managed to open them. The last two, however, nearly made her scream in anger. She kept her cursing to a minimum and tried her best to concentrate. Any minute now, someone could walk in and find her doing this. They would, no doubt, be far more loyal to their boss - who paid their salaries - rather than a random coworker.

Emma nearly cheered when the final lock was opened. The safe creaked ever so slightly when she opened the door, but thankfully, didn’t set off any alarms. She pushed down a gasp when she laid eyes on the contents of his safe. 

It was nearly full to the brim. Everything one could think of was stashed in that tiny place, struggling to get out. She wondered how on earth a man could be so secretive. Just as she had scanned his room, she scanned the safe to find the tapes, careful not to touch anything or change where anything was. Finally, she found a memory card labeled in Gold’s tidy handwriting.

January 26, 2007

That was the date of Milah’s death; she was positively sure of it. Carefully removing it and placing it in her pocket, she went about re-locking the five locks of the safe. This proved to be less challenging and she finished it in just two minutes. Taking off the gloves and replacing the hairpin in her braid, Emma picked up the papers she had to file. 

Just as she was about to open the cabinet, an irate voice rang out behind her. 

“Miss Swan?”


End file.
